


Of Spice and Spouses

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, drabble challenge, non-graphic references to stomach upset, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/04/18: “stomach, frown, midnight”My biggest regret here is the dumb title.





	Of Spice and Spouses

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/04/18: “stomach, frown, midnight”
> 
> My biggest regret here is the dumb title.

Frowning at the noises from the bathroom, Derek prepared himself for Stiles’s return to bed.

“Derek, Derek, are you awake? I need to dictate my last will and testament.”

“What you need is to rethink spicy chicken wings as a midnight snack.”

“Let’s not go crazy there, Der-Bear. And isn’t this the ‘in sickness’ part of our marriage vows, where you have to hold me?”

“Our vows weren’t traditional, Stiles.”

Nonetheless Derek lay his hand on Stiles’s stomach, drawing pain.

Stiles sighed in relief.

“Know what would feel even better, Der? If you moved your hand a little lower.”

“ _Stiles_.”


End file.
